Speed Muscle
DoiYoshi 'is a professional wrestling tag team in Dragon Gate in which was formed in 2006. On October 13, 2010, Doi turned on Yoshino and joined the former Deep Drunkers and Takuya Sugawara to form a new heel stable. On 2012 Doi reunited with Masato Yoshino to form World-1 International. On September 12, 2013, Doi again turned on Yoshino and jumped to Mad Blankey, signalling the end of World-1 International. On October 12, 2016 VerserK defeated Monster Express in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match after the match, VerserK turned on Doi, in which Yoshino at the time offered some support but Doi refused. Later he would start to team with him in which they made their return as a team when Doi saved Yoshino, Kotoka and Ben-K from a post-match assault. Later Yoshino got injured in which Doi agreed to wait until Yoshino came back in which would start teasing the return of Speed Muscle. Later they formed a unit called 'MaxiMuM with Kotoka, Ben-K and Shimizu. Both Doi and Yoshino are a former two-times Open The Twin Gate Champions, former one-time I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, former one-time GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions and also the winners of 2007, 2008, 2010 Summer Adventure Tag League. Both Doi and Yoshino are former Open The Brave Gate and Dream Gate Champions as well former Open The Triangle Gate Champions with four different partners with Gamma, Magnitude Kishiwada, PAC and Shachihoko BOY. History Teaming and disbanding (2006-2010) On April 12, 2006, when CIMA kicked Gamma out of the Blood Generation due to their constantly butting heads, Yoshino along with Naruki Doi and Naoki Tanisaki followed Gamma. Eleven days later, after Doi & Gamma won full rights to the Blood Generation name from CIMA & Don Fujii in a tag match, they refused the name and became the Muscle Outlaw'z. Doi and Yoshino began teaming as Speed Muscle, and together they would win the I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship and the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, as well as become the first Open The Twin Gate Champions and Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament winners. On January 7, 2008 Yoshino and Doi made their debut in Hawaii for Action Zone Wrestling at Battleclash III, in a Four-Way Elimination Tag Team match for the AZW Tag Team Championships. Later that month in January Doi an Yoshino stop teaming with each other. Doi briefly teamed with Genki Horiguchi while Yoshino pursued CIMA and the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Yoshino put forward an impressive performance, and despite losing, was congratulated by both CIMA and Doi. Their team reconciled. Doi and Yoshino's increasing popularity began to cause a split in the Muscle Outlaw'z, as Yoshino began to feud with stablemate Yasushi Kanda. Doi and Yoshino were leaning towards becoming faces again, thus causing tensions to start stirring in MO'z, and the tensions grew more and more as the weeks went on. Finally, on May 5, Doi and Yoshino turned on the other members of MO'z when they attacked stablemate Yasushi Kanda and cost him his hair in a Mascara contra Cabellera (Mask vs. Hair) Cage Survival Six-Way Match. The MO'z eventually split, with the heel faction of Kanda, Horiguchi, Gamma and YAMATO joining up with Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong to form Real Hazard. Doi and Yoshino formed their own new stable, WORLD-1, that also included BxB Hulk, Naoki Tanizaki and m.c. KZ. In August, Doi and Yoshino won the Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament for the second year in a row, and then a month later, on September 26, they captured the Open the Twin Gate Titles for a second time from Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka. Their second reign was very short, for they lost the titles nine days later to YAMATO and Cyber Kong. However, Doi would go on to become the ace of the promotion by year's end: He won the King of Gate Tournament on December 19, and then nine days later he defeated Shingo Takagi to become the Open the Dream Gate Champion. On May 5, he made a notable defence of the title against the former sumo champion-turned-wrestler Akebono. Despite the huge size difference, he was able to defeat Akebono and retain the title, after hitting him with five consecutive Bakatare Sliding Kicks. On June 29, Yoshino wrestled Gamma for the Open the Brave Gate title (which Gamma had renamed to the "Open the Gamma Gate" title) under the mask of Dr. Muscle, defeating him and restoring the Brave Gate's faceplate to the belt. He then had it vacated, only winning it to see its restoration and for a proper decision match to take place. On July 19, Doi got his biggest victory ever when he defeated Open the Brave Gate Champion CIMA in a Title vs. Title Match, claiming the Brave Gate for the second time and really cementing his status as the unquestioned ace of the promotion. He vacated the Brave Gate immediately afterwards. Yoshino rebounded a week later when he captured the Open the Brave Gate Title for the fourth time, beating Genki Horiguchi. He defended it twice before losing it to CIMA on March 22 in another great match between the two. On July 11, 2010, Yoshino defeated YAMATO to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship for the first time. On August 14, 2010, Yoshino defeated Tigers Mask to win the Open the Brave Gate Championship for the fifth time, but immediately afterwards vacated the title, due to also holding the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On August 24 Doi and Masato Yoshino won their third Summer Adventure Tag League by defeating Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito in the finals. On October 13, 2010, Doi, bitter about Yoshino winning the Open the Dream Gate Championship, turned on him and BxB Hulk and joined the former Deep Drunkers members to form a new heel stable. Feuding with each other (2010) At the final Dragon Gate show of 2010, Final Gate 2010 on December 26, Doi unsuccessfully challenged his former partner Masato Yoshino for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. Return and disbanding (2012-2013) After Doi was being kicked out of Blood Warriors by new leader Akira Tozawa, Doi reunited with Masato Yoshino to form World-1 International. On May 6, Doi, Yoshino and PAC won the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. The titles were later vacated after PAC left Dragon Gate to sign with WWE. On November 17 Doi, Yoshino and their World-1 International stablemate Shachihoko BOY won the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. However, they would lose the belts six days later to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). On May 5, 2013, Yoshino defeated Dragon Kid to win the Open the Brave Gate Championship for the sixth time. On August 1 Yoshino defeated Doi to successfully defend his Open the Brave Gate Championship. He vacated the title on August 30 after he, Chihiro Tominaga and Ryotsu Shimizu lost to the debuting Millenials (T-Hawk, Eita and U-T), saying he felt the title should be competed for within the new generation. On September 12 Doi again turned on Yoshino and jumped to Mad Blankey, signalling the end of World-1 International. Second Return and MaxiMuM (2017-Present) On October 12, VerserK were able to defeat Monster Express in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match, forcing Monster Express to disband. After the match, T-Hawk would attack Doi, kicking him out of the VerserK and later Yoshino offered some support but at the time Doi refused. After that Doi became a tweener, and once again began teaming with Yoshino. Meanwhile, Kotoka who defected from VerserK, tried to return by challenging El Lindaman to a Loser Leaves unit match but ended with Shingo Takagi smashing a chair to his face and the rest of VerserK also jumped on him from behind. Later Kotoka blamed T-Hawk and Lindaman for changing VerserK. He would then cost VerserK their matches and aligned with Doi who also was kicked out of VerserK and with Yoshino who also wanted revenge on VerserK for disbanding Monster Express. The three would then face VerserK members (Takagi, T-Hawk and Lindaman) in a match but ended up losing to them. Then Yoshino would form an alliance with Kotoka and Ben-K. The trio took part at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament and even got to the finals but losing again to VerserK members (Takagi, T-Hawk and Lindaman). After the match, VerserK attacked Kotoka, Yoshino and Ben-K until Dr. Muscle who later revealed to be Doi made the save and the four made an alliance against VerserK. Later Yoshino and Kotoka were sidelined with an injury and Doi agreed to wait until Yoshino came back in which would start teasing the return of Speed Muscle. Later Doi and Ben-K would form an alliance with Big R Shimizu and three would win the vacant Open The Triangle Gate Championship by defeating VerserK members (Takagi, T-Hawk and "brother" YASSHI). On April 7 Ben-K, Shimizu and Doi successfully defended the Open The Triangle Gate Champions against Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). After the match, Ben-K, Shimizu, Doi and the returning Masato Yoshino announced the formation of a new unit. On May 4 Kotoka would join in with the five unveiling that unit would be named MaxiMuM. Later Yoshino, Kotoka, Ben-K and Shimizu had a match took place at Dead Or Alive event on May 5, where the team of Yoshino, Kotoka, Shimizu and Ben-K were defeated by the Jimmyz team of Susumu, Saito, Horiguchi & Jimmy K-ness J.K.S.. After the match Jimmyz attacked them with Genki Horiguchi saying that Jimmyz will show them the difference between amateurs and professionals, after the attack Yoshino said that Jimmyz were MaxiMuM's first target, thus starting a feud. Later that night, Doi failed to capture the Open The Dream Gate Championship from YAMATO at the Dead or Alive Steel Cage match, due to the Jimmyz member Ryo "Jimmy" Saito who accidentally hit him with a cannon of confetti, which cost him the match and caused him to be eliminated. In wrestling *'Double team signature moves' **Assisted double foot stomp to the opponent's arm (Yoshino) **Assisted missile dropkick into a senton to another opponent (Yoshino) **Assisted rope hung senton bomb (Doi) **Drop toe hold (Doi) / Sliding kick (Yoshino) combination **Flapjack (Doi) / One-handed bulldog (Yoshino) combination **Front missile dropkick (Yoshino) / Doi 555 (Doi) combination **Poetry in Motion corner elbow (Yoshino) **Powerbomb (Doi) / Sling Blade (Yoshino) combination *'Yoshino's Finishing moves' **''Lightning Spiral'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam, sometimes from the top rope) **''Sol Naciente'' (Straight jacket triangle choke) **''Sol Naciente Kai'' (Straight jacket triangle choke while trapping the opponent's legs) *'Doi's Finishing moves' **''Bakatare Sliding Kick'' (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent) **''Muscular Bomb'' (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a wheelbarrow driver) – 2007–present Championships and Accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) **Open The Brave Gate Championship (5 times) Doi (2), Yoshino (4) **Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 times) Doi (1), Yoshino (1) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (5 times) with Gamma (2), Magnitude Kishiwada (1), PAC (1) and Shachihoko BOY (1) **Open The Twin Gate Championship (2 times) **Summer Adventure Tag League (2007, 2008, 2010) **King of Gate (2008) - Doi *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (2006)Doi, Yoshino and CIMA vs. Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito (ROH – Supercard of Honor – March 31) **Match of the Year (2006) Doi, Yoshino and CIMA vs. Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito (ROH – Supercard of Honor – March 31) Lucha de Apuesta record Category:Dragon Gate Tag Teams